mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Amalthea
Almathea (アルマテイア Almathea) is the she-goat who raised Zeus in the Greek Mythology. She was revived from her 200 year sleep and now serves Asuka as her Gift. Appearance A golden she goat that is quite large. When imbued with Divinity, an electric crackle can be seen surrounding her body. Personality Almathea is someone who acknowledges great acts and respects those willing to make the tough choices. Originally she did not think much of her new master Asuka, but the girl changed her mind and has since had respect for her. While not tactless she is blunt in her speech and will say what needs to be said. And hence it wasn't surprising that she compared her current master to her adopted children and sees her as weak. Background According to the legends, she is the one who raised many Greek Gods, one of them being the leader of the Greek gods: Zeus. During raising him though one of her horns was broken off due to the infants strength. As a form of apology the horn was changed into the Gift Cornucopia. Somehow Almathea fell into slumber and remained until she was revived as a Gift. Plot Volume 6 Crafted by Will-O-Wisp and Perseus for Kudou Asuka. First crafted Gift from the Alliance's Diamond Iron Ore trade. Though she was created by the 2 Communities, it was still by chance that they had the materials such as the fleece and the Cornucopia required to create it. But it is of a much lower spirit level than the original that had Divinity. Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - It is shown that Almathea really knows who is the better warrior and respects his wishes for her to evacuate the others far from the battle with Azi Dahaka. Kudou Asuka - Almathea acts like a mentor for her. Originally she said she did not like the high class lady but her opinion changed after the fight with the two headed dragons. Abilities Almathea is a Creation type Gift, having been revived from the Golden Fleece and Cornucopia. * '''Cornucopia: '''When her horn was broken off it was granted Divinity and turned into a Gift that was used to later revive Almathea. * '''Divine Lightning: '''Almathea possesses the ability to control Divine Lightning.In volume 10,she used her lightning to against Maxwell. The lightning bolt is stated that rivaled Indra's Vajra and can disintegrate the opponent on the molecular level. * '''Divine Speed & Strength: '''While her power is not the same as it once was, Almathea can still run at incredible speeds and possesses an immense strength. * '''Divine Durability: '''By turning herself into an iron liquid, Almathea was capable of withstanding attacks from an Azi Dahaka's clone. * '''Fortress: '''A defense type ability that can protect from even the harshest of flames. This skill was used to protect Asuka from the flames of hell the demon Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus summoned. This ability is considered to be the Aegis Shield itself. Trivia * She is the one who raised many Greek gods, including Zeus. * Her name is a play of her mythological identity done by the author. * Her body is stated that made of adamantium, possibly similar with the metal alloy from Marvel comics. *The items that revived her were the Golden Fleece and the Cornucopia that was Almathea's horn. **The Golden Fleece is the fleece of a Golden Ram that was sought out by Jason and Argonauts. For reasons unknown, the author changed the story from the "Fleece of the Golden Ram" to "Fleece of the Mountain Goat." Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 187.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v07 001b.PNG Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V12 p003.png Le v5 005.jpg Le v5 006.jpg Category:Gift Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Side Characters Category:No Names